


are you Wii-lly Fit?

by tacobell



Category: Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fast Food, Gelatin - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mistress, Rock Climbing, Wii, fitness, jelly - Freeform, reader - Freeform, video games - Freeform, wii fit trainer - Freeform, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacobell/pseuds/tacobell
Summary: You need to get your balance in check or else she'll have to punish you





	are you Wii-lly Fit?

**Author's Note:**

> lol, i was seriously addicted to this game when i was younger but wii fit trainer always scared me, her eyes shot through my 6 year old heart

“You have such a bad center of balance” wii fit trainer remarked, her face filled with disappointment tied knots in your butterfly filled stomach. “I... I...” you start to stammer, you didn’t want to disappoint her, she stood you before you can say anymore. Her dead fish eyes piercing through your fiesta sized Taki binge, “shhh no more excuses, we work through this together” she murmurs. As you tried to find your center of gravity, you felt the pore-less silicon hands of your mistress, Wii Fit Trainer. You blush, you feel your cheeks heat up like when you work out with her beautiful monotone face. “O..oh Wii Fit Trainer” you stammered, you couldn’t look into her soulless eyes for they penetrated your BMI. “You’ve been slacking off haven’t you? Very naughty” she whispers as she strengthens her robotic grip on your waist. You feel your heart start to pound, you couldn’t believe that fitness legend anti-flaming hot Cheetos advocate, the one and only Wii Fit trainer would hold you in a such a manner.  
You gasp, how embarrassing, you’re so terrible on your feet but her hands work magic. You gently lean into her calming silicon hands, they reminded you of Pepper the robot, smooth white hands and intense gaze, you try to pretend that Wii Fit Trainer is in fact Pepper the robot to let you concentrate on your balance. You’ve done it before, imaging that everyone in your History class was a naked, dirty and sensual potato, but for some reason you couldn’t take your mind off her, Wii Fit Trainer.  
She notices that you’re unable to concentrate, her soft yet stern eyes look to you, “unable to concentrate? Maybe we should do something more rigorous”, you watch her tongue glide along her salivating mouth. “Wh… what kind of exercise” you ask, you feel heat rush to your face like when you dunked your head into potato soup. Hot but you wanted more.  
She throws you to the ground, as if she was an Olympic athlete, although she would always be one in your heart. The air is karate chopped out of your lungs and you gasp for air. Before you knew it, she’s looking over you as she starts to untie her gelatinous black hair. She grapples your chest like a rock climbing wall “naughty children who don’t do their workouts get punished” she remarks in a snide voice as she starts to grind on you. You feel ur ding dong go bing bong and your face turns red like your BMI number on the scale. "Get up" she commands. "You're so unhealthy, I'm going to punish you" she whispers, her slimy badly rendered hair reflecting in the light, her pale figure sent shivers to your little man downstairs


End file.
